1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multi-purpose workstations and more particularly pertains to a new portable multi-purpose workstation assembly for allowing users to mount two engines side-by-side and to easily transfer parts from one engine to the other engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of multi-purpose workstations is known in the prior art. More specifically, multi-purpose workstations heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,667; U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,914; U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,207; U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,196; U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,127; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 324,599.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new portable multi-purpose workstation assembly. The prior art describes inventions having base members and support members to support but one engine.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new portable multi-purpose workstation assembly which has many of the advantages of the multi-purpose workstations mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new portable multi-purpose workstation assembly which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art multi-purpose workstations, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a base assembly including a plurality of elongate base members, and also including base connecting members interconnecting and supporting the elongate base members, and further including wheel assemblies upon which the elongate base members and the base connecting members are supported; and also includes a support assembly being adjustably mounted upon the base assembly, and including sleeve members being disposed about one of the elongate base members, and also including post members being attached to the sleeve members, and further including bracket assemblies being mounted upon the post members. None of the prior art includes multiple post members nor the bracket assemblies of the present invention which allows the user to work on multiple objects at the same time.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the portable multi-purpose workstation assembly in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new portable multi-purpose workstation assembly which has many of the advantages of the multi-purpose workstations mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new portable multi-purpose workstation assembly which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art multi-purpose workstations, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new portable multi-purpose workstation assembly for allowing users to mount two engines side-by-side and to easily transfer parts from one engine to the other engine.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new portable multi-purpose workstation assembly that is easy and convenient to set up and use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new portable multi-purpose workstation assembly that improves productivity by reducing the amount time used to work on engines.